Simple Conversación
by fruta-dulce
Summary: AU. Hoy es un día especial pero no significa que sea feliz aunque depende de que conversemos. Human Name s Alfred/Arthur XD


Disclaimer: obviamente Hetalia no me pertenece XD

Pairing: USUK, la pareja clásica de Hetalia

Este es mi primer fic obvio, eso no viene al caso XD, pero es que es clasico ponerlo cuando se es un amateur :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hoy era un día especial, obviamente no para todos.

Además, el hecho de que sea especial tampoco significa que sea un día feliz, esa era la perspectiva que Arthur Kirkland tenía de su cumpleaños número dieciséis.

Una perspectiva nada alentadora para alguien tan joven. Ese era el pensamiento de Alfred F. Jones, el cual idealizaba los cumpleaños como el día más feliz, emocionante, _awesome_ del año, pues se celebra el nacimiento de una persona y toda la atención del mundo se debía concentrar en esta.

Así que el joven del espíritu entusiasta seguro del plan que tenia para salvar del aburrimiento y aislamiento que caracterizaba al ojiverde hasta en el día de su cumpleaños, toco la puerta frente a él, esperando que esta sea abierta lo más pronto posible.

Que fue abierta no precisamente por la persona que esperaba ver.

-Oh, ¿tú otra vez qué quieres? No digas nada, no me importa- fue el escueto y para nada amable recibimiento del hermano mayor de Arthur, aunque el carácter y los rasgos físicos eran familiares, la diferencia era que este era pelirrojo y sus ojos no eran tan verdes y profundos como los de su hermano menor.

Después de una mirada de pies a cabeza, el pelirrojo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que demostraba desaprobación respecto a algo que el norteamericano no entendía-Hey Arthur el idiota vino a buscarte- dijo con todo el desgano que podía canalizar su voz y sin siquiera hacer un ademan o decirle algo más le cerró la puerta en la cara al ojiceleste.

Alfred que tuvo que acostumbrarse a estos tratos por parte de los hermanos de Arthie~, si porque no eran uno sino tres, entendía el porqué del carácter del ingles, pero hoy día no armaría un escándalo por el desaire de hace unos momentos, _hoy es el happy birthday de Arthur no le hare enojar, _se repetía constantemente, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Alfred qué haces aquí?-pregunto Arthur más por costumbre que por verdadera curiosidad, mientras observaba disimuladamente de pies a cabeza al americano, sonrojándose al sentir que dos brazos se apoderaban de su cuerpo levantándolo ligeramente del suelo -Vine a alegrarte el día con mi presencia ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOS!-grito en el oído del ingles que tuvo que apoyas ambos brazos en el marco de la puerta para no irse de espaldas contra el piso- ya, ya te escuche, ahora quítate que me lastimas-dijo pero no hizo nada para alejar al rubio que al escucharlo se separo de él haciéndolo suspirar.

-Aaah sí me olvide que eres muy frágil

-No soy frágil, tu eres el que tiene una fuerza monstruosa que no puedes controlar Hulk

_-_Arthie hoy día vine en son de paz, así que no contestare a tus ataques-dijo alzando un poco el tono de su voz mientras deslizaba sus manos desde los hombros del cumpleañero hasta sus brazos, a modo de tranquilizarlo, cosa que no tomo muy bien Arthur enojándose un poco más.

-¿me estas llamando conflictivo?

-_No hoy no haría enojar a Arthur _no, mira vine para que me acompañes a mi casa

-¿Por qué?- fue la pregunta cortante del ingles que puso un poco nervioso a Alfred, eso y que le estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos.

Arthur al observar esos ojos celestes se dio cuenta de que aparte de ser muy bonitos no escondían malicia en sus palabras _No, no tenía nada insinuante en su mirada, que lastima._

-bueeeno es que… notelopuedodecir ¡sólo acompáñame!-esas palabras dubitativas e ininteligibles hicieron pensar acertadamente a Arthur que la persona frente a él le había planeado una fiesta sorpresa, _que original_, sería mejor no decirle nada porque después el otro le inventaría cualquier cosa, menos aceptar el detalle de la fiesta, luego discutirían por gusto, ambos se enojarían y no se hablarían hasta que fuese tortuosamente necesario.

….

Había logrado descifrar una parte del comportamiento del americano, que emoción.

-_ah y ¿esa cara de felicidad? quizás Arthie tiene reacción tardía y recién está demostrando la alegría que le causa verme-_¿Qué dices?-pregunto relajándose al observar el rostro de Arthur.

-umh ah sí, digo no, no puedo hoy, debido a la influencia que tienen mis hermanos sobre mis padres, no podre salir a ninguna parte, supuestamente debo pasar mi cumpleaños en familia.

- ¡¿Queeé? No es justo

-¿qué?

-Es que te prepare una fiesta sorpresa-_No me digas _fue el pensamiento de Arthur-y ese iba ser tu regalo de mi parte, pero ahora no tengo nada porque vas a pasar todo el día con tu aburrida familia, tendré que decirle a todos que no habrá fiesta y limpiare mi casa sólo y no te voy a tener a mi lado para que me ayudes-dijo con verdadero tono de decepción, cosa que conmovió al ingles y le hizo omitir el hecho de que habían insultado a su familia.

-Alfred el mejor regalo que puedo tener eres tú- susurro bajito solo para que lo escuche el americano y _si no lo hace mejor_, mientras miraba el piso y afloraba en sus mejillas una tonalidad rosa que se intensifico al momento de dirigir su mirada hacia los ojos azules- because my life would suck without you- dijo sosteniendo las mejillas del más alto y luego besarlo porque aparte de que tenía ganas de hacerlo, le daba una enorme vergüenza lo que acababa de decir y no quería escuchar ni decir nada más.

Por su parte Alfred que primero estaba confundido, luego en las nubes debido a las palabras y acciones del ojiverde, entendía porque le gustaba tanto el ingles era su forma de ser tan contradictoria e impredecible, a veces extremadamente serio, frio y otras extremadamente dulce y cálido y en el plano físico le gustaba su aroma, sus ojos tan verdes como los bosques y tan misteriosos como las selvas, su cuerpo siempre daba ganas de abrazarlo, o quizás es que simplemente estaba muy enamorado. Dejo de pensar cuando sintió que el ojiverde pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello tratando de intensificar el beso, el americano abrazo la cintura de Arthur inclinándolo con su cuerpo, dándole el típico beso hollywoodense.

-Que cursis, váyanse a un hotel-se escucho el dejo de molestia por parte de los hermanos del cumpleañero.

_Quizás esa no es mala idea_

Pensaron a la vez los dos rubios, compartiendo miradas cómplices.

Fin

finiquite mi fic monce, pero igual lo quiero XDDDDDD


End file.
